halofandomcom-20200222-history
Rtas 'Vadum
Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee, or "Half-Jaw", as he is known unofficially, for his name is not mentioned in Halo 2 at all, is a Sangheili with white or "Ultra" armor, as Cortana calls those of his rank. He is a Commander of Covenant Special Operations forces. He is mostly recognizible because he is missing his left mandibles, hence the fan-name, "Half-Jaw". Biography Rtas was present during the campaign against the Pillar of Autumn at Halo. He escaped before the ring was destroyed. The Infinite Succor When the Agriculture Ship Infinite Succor was boarded by an unknown threat, Rtas lead a team there to investigate, along with securing a Legate known as the Minister of Etiology. They encountered the Flood for the first time there. In an attempt the kill the Flood, Rtas used the Engineering station to set a Slipspace course to the Sun. During that time, it was revealed that the Legate had become infected, and Rtas had to battle an infected Kusovai. It was there that an Energy sword cut off his left mandibles. He managed to escape two minutes before the Slipspace Jump occured. He is believed to be the only survivor of the Infinite Succor mission. The Heretics 's life means nothing to him.]] He was assigned to hunt down the Heretic Leader on a gas mining platform over Threshold. Joining him was the Arbiter, recently sentenced by the High Council. Aboard a Phantom, he provided reinforcements to the Arbiter as he progressed through the facility. Eventually finding the Heretic Leader, they chased him into another part of the platform. Rtas got out and joined the Arbiter in his search on foot. Rtas is reminded of his past by a familiar "stench", moments before running into a battle between the Heretics and the Flood. Clearing out the area of hostilities, they futher pursue the Heretic Leader until he locks himself behind an unbreakable energy barrier. Giving up, Rtas was about to turn away until the Arbiter asks for his energy sword so he could cut the cables, possibly drawing out the fugitive. Rtas agreed, giving his partner his prized possession. Leaving the Arbiter to his work, Rtas left for his Phantom. Changing of the Guard s speak of the changing of the guard.]] Back in High Charity, the Jiralhanae were taking over the position of Honor Guard to the High Prophets. Expressing his disdain to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy, Rtas was disgusted by this radical switch in tradition and customs. However, Truth refused to hear any more of it, and Rtas was sent away. As he left, Truth muttered to himself "Politics, how tiresome". The Search for the Sacred Icon Soon afterward, he joined the Arbiter again to search for the Sacred Icon, the key to make way for the Great Journey. He dropped off his partner and proceeded to give assistance through their radio frequency. Travelling in a Phantom, he and his squad set down and set up an encampment, which was soon after attacked by the Flood. Again, leaving the Arbiter on his own, he gains a Spectre and rejoined his friend later in the Quarantine Zone. They arrived at a massive gondola which takes them into the Library and towards the Sacred Icon. He ran off to draw some Flood away, allowing the Arbiter to obtain the Icon. Deactivating Halo Word got out that the Prophet of Truth had his hands on the Sacred Icon and the Oracle and was going to begin the Great Journey. Commandeering a Wraith, Rtas spotted a Scarab walker parked outside a Jiralhanae encampment. Meeting up with the Arbiter once again, they attacked the surprised Jiralhanae and met up with a squad of Lekgolo and other Sangheili. Rtas was left behind when the Arbiter escorted Johnson to the Control Room, it is unknown of what happened to him. The Invincible Rtas Much like Sergeant Johnson, Rtas is invincible throughout Halo 2. Production Notes "Half-Jaw" was voiced by Robert Davi on Halo 2. The "Half-Jaw" model for Halo 2 was created by Marcus R. Lehto. Rtas only appears during the following levels: *Halo 2 **The Arbiter **The Oracle **Sacred Icon **Quarantine Zone **Uprising (Cutscene) **The Great Journey Joyride Studios had originally planned to produce Half-Jaw Action Figures in the eighth series of the Halo 2 8-inch figures, but the production was cancelled because they felt it was pointless to release another Elite figure with a different paint job. Also, in light of the Halo 3 announcement, Joyride is hard at work producing figures for Halo 3. They did not feel that a Half Jaw figure was worth producing. Quotes * "Though you leave this world, you will come on the Great Journey when the time comes. Die with honor." -Halo Graphic Novel * "These are my Elites. Their lives matter to me; yours (The Arbiter's) does not!" * "When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!" *"Those who would break this oath are heretics, worthy of neither pity, nor mercy! Even now they use our lords' creations to broadcast their lies!" *"We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the Icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way." *"I'm sending you a squad of my most experienced warriors, Arbiter. Do not squander their talents." *"The parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you know what you're doing." *"We are the arm of the prophets, Arbiter, and you are the blade. Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident." *"The heretics are mobilizing their air forces, Arbiter. Get after their leader, but watch your back. I'm sending one of our Phantoms to support you." *"The storm has masked our approach, and has their local battlenet in disarray. We have the element of surprise . .. For now." *"You may wish to do the same, Arbiter, but take heed your armor's system is not as . . . new . . . as ours. Your camouflage will not last forever." *"Bring the Phantoms closer to mine. We're not leaving until the leader of these heretics is dead. Arbiter, the Flood have spread throughout the station! We don't have enough troops to manage such a large infestation. Find the leader of these heretics, kill him now!" Category:Characters Category:The Covenant